Lawrence Mucha (1847-1924)
__TOC__''' OVERVIEW Lorenz Mucha married Mary Novak about 1879 in the area then known as Galatia, in the southern portion of modern Poland. The family emigrated from Galatia to America in 1886, leaving Hamburg Ge on 3 May, on the ship California. After arrival in New York, our first records for them are in the 1900 census where they are shown as living in Mapleton, Blue Earth Co., MN. They would later move to Day, Bristol Co, SD before 1910. Lorenz/Lawrence and Mary had at least five children prior immigrating; eight more children were born to them after arrival in America. All told, their known children included three boys and nine girls. ] Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> 1847 Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Galicia Cmnt<---> based on the immigration record that the family came from Galicia Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> November 23, 1924, Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Day County, SD, probably in Bristol Cmnt<---> *Death Record Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> All Saints Cemetery, Andover, Day Co, SD Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Mary Novak Cmnt<---> Mary's maiden name is given in the death certificate of her daughter Agnes Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> c1873 Cmnt<---> based on 1900 census indicating they had been married for 27 years. Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Galicia Cmnt<---> based on the immigration record that the family came from Galicia Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> Unknown Mucha (c1830-c1880) Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Ancestry Lawrence Mucha (1846-?) and Mary Novak (?-?) immigrated to this country in 1886. Nothing is known of their ancestry, other than the fact that they came from Galatia, in modern Poland. The Minnesota Death Index entry for daughter Agnes Mohaw Mucha indicates that she died 4 july 1965 in Stevens Mn, and that her mother's maiden name was "Novack". Child List Name DOB POB DOD POD DOM POM Spouse Notes Michael Mucha (1880-?) 1880 Galicia Emma Based on Ships Record Peter Mucha (1882-1959) 1882 Galicia 1959 1920 Agnes Stadulski Based on Ships Record Katherine Mucha (1883-1960) 1883 Galicia 1960 ___Schlicting Based on Ships Record; husand's surname from Lorenz' will Sophia Cecilia Mucha (1885-1928) 1885 Galicia 1908 James Albert Morrow (1878-1938) Based on Ships Record Name Mary Mucha (1887-1970) YOB 19 September 1888 POB Minnesota Lake, Faribault Co, MN YOD 1970 POD YOM POM Spouse ___Knost Notes DOB/POB from Baptismal Record; See Note 2 Name Rosa Mucha (1891-1975) YOB 1891 POB MN YOD 1975 POD YOM 1914 POM Spouse Art Jordain Notes Name Agnes Margaret Mucha (1893-1965) YOB 1893 POB MN YOD 1965 POD Stevens, MN YOM POM Spouse Notes Name Frances Mucha (1894-?) YOB 1894 POB MN YOD POD YOM POM Spouse Hugo Johnson Notes Name Albert Mohaw (1895-1991) YOB 1895 POB MN YOD 1991 POD YOM 1931 POM Spinx Co, SD Spouse Olga Hansen Notes Name Elizabeth Mucha (1898-?) YOB 8 july 1898 POB MN YOD POD YOM POM Spouse Notes (aka "Elsie", Sister Alberta) Name Annie Mucha (1900-?) aka Anna YOB 1900 POB MN YOD POD YOM POM Spouse Wetsey Dokter Notes aka Anna, (1) (2) Name Christina Mucha (1903-?) aka Tina YOB 14 July 1903 POB Palonia MN ???? YOD POD YOM POM Spouse ___ Stevens Notes Name YOB POB YOD POD YOM POM Spouse Notes Notes *1) Anna is listed as "Anna Doktor" in Rose Mohaw Jordan's will of 1975. In 1920 Annie was living with her parents next door to a Wetsey Doktor, a widower with several young children. It seems highly likely that Annie married Wetsey shortly thereafter, but we have no direct evidence for the marriage---other than the fact that Rose identified her by her married name of Doktor. The name "Wetsey" seems an accurate transcription of the name in the 1920 census record, but is probably not an accurate record of his given name. *2) TLWIllis notes include a page labeled "Certificate of Baptism", handwritten, and probably extracted from a Baptismal certificate. Indicates that Maryy Mohaw was the dau. of Lawrence Mucha and Mary Novak, born 19 Sept 1888, Baptized 20 Sept 1888, Wells MN. Rev. Peter S. Fasinski, St. Casimer, Wells MN. Typewritten version states that the information was obtained at Aberdeen SD, July 1965. This was probably obtained from a family member, perhaps Sister Alberta. *3) Baptsimal certtiate dupicate prepared in 1972, identifies Anna as the daughter of Casimer Mucha and Maria Novak, born born in Minnesota lak, 18 Jan 1900, Baptized 4 march 1900 at Church St. John th Baptist, Minn Lake. by rev. JH Creswnski. Sponsored by Frank Stodewski and Agnes Trosha, Frank Stodewski is probably Frank Studolska (1850-1937), husband of [[Katherine Mucha (c1850-bef1900), sister of Lawrence Mucha. Family History The Mucha's emigrated to America during a period known as The Great Economic Emigration Records Immigration Record Ship Name: Port of Departure: Destination: Port of Arrival: Arrival Date: California Hamburg, Germany New York New York 3 May 1886 Name: Estimated Birth Year: Age: Gender: Place of Origin: Line Number Lorenz Mucha abt 1850 36 Male Galicia 11 Mariane Mucha abt 1854 32 Female Galicia 12 Peter Mucha abt 1879 7 Male Galicia 13 Catharina Mucha abt 1883 3 Female Galicia 14 Sofia Mucha* 1885 6/12 Female Galicia 15 Michael Mucha* Nov 1885 7/12 Male Galicia 479 Microfilm Serial: Microfilm Roll: List Number: Line(s): M237 494 479 11,12,13,14, 15, 479 Ancestry Image * Sophia's age in later census records, etc., is consistent with her being an infant on arrival. It is believed that Michael's age was mis-recorded. Family records give his DOB as 6 August 1880, indicating that he would have been 7 years of age on arrival, not 7 months. Michaels age has not been confirmed in census records; he was not found in the Lawrence Mucha household in the 1900 census, indicating he was old enough to have moved out. Also, Michaels entry in the ships record is at the very end of the passenger list, indicating that he had been separated from the family. This seems unlikely if he had truely been an infant. Source: '''Ancestry.com. New York Passenger Lists on-line. Provo, UT, USA: MyFamily.com, Inc., 2005. Original data: New York. Passenger Lists of Vessels Arriving at New York, New York, 1820-1897. Micropublication M237. Rolls # 95-580. National Archives, Washington, D.C. Passenger and Crew Lists of Vessels Arriving at New York, New York, 1897-1957. Micropublication T715. Rolls # 5592-6267. National Archives, Washington, D.C. 1900 Census Record Link to Ancestry Image Year 1900 Commentary State Minnesota Lauren and Mary have been married for 27 years, have had 14 children, 11 of whom survive. Neither can read or write, Lauren can speak English, Mary can not. They live on a farm, own their home with a mortgauge. County Blue Earth, Township Mapleton Family # House # Name Age inferred YOB Occupation Immigration Year POB Fathers POB Mothers POB Lauren Mohan 51 Jul 1841 farmer 1887 Poland Mary Mohan 47 Dec 1852 1887 Poland Peter Mohan 18 May 1882 At School 1887 Poland Susie Mohan 14 Dec 1885 At School 1887 Poland Mary Mohan 12 Oct 1887 At School MN Rosa Mohan 9 May 1891 At School MN Agness Mohan 7 Feb 1893 At School MN Francis Mohan 5 Sep 1894 At School MN Albert Mohan 4 Dec 1895 MN Elizabeth Mohan 2 Jul 98 MN Annie Mohan 4/12 Jan 1900 MN 1905 Minnesota State Census State Census Death Record South Dakota Death Index, 1905-1955 *Name: Laurence Mohow *Death Day: 23 *Death Month: Nov *Death Year: 1924 *County: Day *Page Number: 651 References There is another bearer of the family name '''Mucha, the famous /Alfons Maria Mucha. Links We have not found a photograph of the California. However, the Aller arrived in New York in Novmber of the same year as James and Katherine arrived on the California. An illustration of the Aller, which should be roughly similar to the California, can be found at: The Aller Research Needs Page Needs Contributors Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Created Using Research Template